Love hate relationship?
by AnimePunkMei
Summary: A ButchXButtercup One-shot


A.N: This is My new one-shot About the Greens, I wrote it for fun cause Both My parents and My cousin sibling were out on a dinner(and yeah I'm grounded because of the cute 'C' I got on My Maths Test) I was getting bored so I thought I'll make a greens One-shot while I'm free, So enjoy be sure to enjoy the one-shot!

** A Love/Hate relationship**

It started all started when My best friends started dating The Rowdyruff boys, I was really against it but they still insist that the boys were not evil anymore so I thought I'll let this one go and do My job if ever they broke My Sister-like-Best friends Heart, No seriously you can't blame me for being overprotective over my best friends, but you would do the same If you arch enemies suddenly became good and starts dating your Best Friends.

Even if they were dating -Brick and Boomer- they are always trying to hook me with some random boys, one of them was My buddy -Mitch, that is- But I have really no interest in guys and I turned him down, Its not because I'm a toyboy but because there is no guy who interests me, I like guys who are cool and give the bad-boy aura but he should be a fun guy to be with, I know I'm asking too much but I would never fall for a small fry who can't even protect himself,

Well Tonight Me and My best friends -Momoko and Miyako- were going to a night Festival for some fun and did I forgot to say the guys were coming too that includes Brick, boomer and...Butch, I wonder how he is? Its been a long time since I last saw him... a-anyway so as I was saying we are going to the Festival and the reason is because Miyako's precious cat passed away not but because of any accident or something but a natural death now if I think that cat really was very old and but she died in peace thou and Miyako was crying the whole day even Boomer tried to comfort her but she said to leave her alone for a day, So we gave up trying to comfort her but the next day when she came out of room her eyes were badly swollen, she didn't give her cheery smile the whole day so the Reds thought of taking her to the near night Festival to cheer her up, Me and Boomer really liked the Idea The Reds but I was still against the plan of girls wearing a Kimono and same goes for the Guys they had to wear Happi**(**A.N: Kimono for Males are Known as "Hapi" or "Happi"**)**.

When we told Miyako about the Festival, without even thinking she said yes as for me I have to wear a Kimono tonight, but we all girls agreed for wearing above knee length Kimono because its summer and Its going to very hot in the evening we can't survive in a proper kimono**(**A.N:Its true, The summer in Japan is really hot**)** well Its normal, Summer are supposed to be hot, right? if not there would be no reason to call it summer.

In the evening, we were getting dressed in our Kimono, Miyako is wearing a light Blue Kimono with baby blue bubble pattern on it,her hair with in usual curly pigtail and two cute white bunny-face clip near each pigtail, Momoko is wearing a Hot pink Kimono with Baby Pink Heart pattern on it, she let her straight hair down for today with a beautiful red rose clip on the side of her so the hairs won't fall from that side, showing her left ear and as for Me I'm wearing a light Green Kimono with baby green star pattern on it, I made a low-side pony because I know its going to be humid in the festival area, the girls Made me wear a cute cat-face clip, they both used make-up and forced some make-up on me, Miyako used baby blue eyeshadow and some lip-gloss, Momoko used baby pink eyeshadow and Lip-gloss, I used baby green eyeshadow and some Lip-gloss even thou I was forced to use it and they wore Liner and mascara and other stuff...

We were going to meet the guys at 7'O clock at the front gate of the festival but Its already 7:30 already, I saw Momoko panic and Miyako getting depressed "Rather than fooling around we should make a run for it" I stood up from the Miyako's bed and started going down from the stairs.

"She's right" they said and we three started running from the streets "I'll call Brick, I'll say sorry for being late and ask him if he is still there or not" Momoko said in one breath while running and Me and Miyako gave her a nod and Momoko called brick...

_"Brick? Listen I'm really sorry for being late but are you still there?...I'll come as fast as I can so you better don't go home yet!...Thanks Brick" _and Momoko hanged up.

"What did he say?" Miyako asked Momoko in a exhausted and huffed voice.

"He said he is still there and waiting with his brothers, So girls We have to run even faster" Momoko said while catching More speed leaving us behind.

After running that much we finally arrived at the front gate, Exhausted Our ass out and panting like dogs but then I saw Butch He looked way too hot in a Hapi in his Dark Green Hapi with green leaf pattern on it and his spiked hairs, I felt like I was in My own Fantasy world for a second but I came back down to Earth eventually.

"Oye Kaoru your drooling" his honey like voice spreading in the air and...wait What?

"Who said I'm drooling you butt-headed jerk, even If I'm drooling Its because I'm hungry" I half Shout/spoke at him "Yep I'm sure hate Him" I muttered.

"Hungry to eat me?" he smired at me.

I opened My mouth to say something but gave Up in they end, as Momoko and Miyako irritated me by saying 'You like him don't you?' actually I really wanted to reply But I was really hungry at the moment so I left, but you know I nearly said 'Right now I really want to bitch slap him' but I controlled Myself, anyway Brick was wearing a red Hapi with light red triangle pattern on it and his usual orange messy hair and his baseball cap, Boomer was wearing Dark blue Hapi with X pattern on it with is usual hair messy blond hair.

I went to the nearest stall and brought Yakisoba** (**A.N: Octopus Dumpling**)** Momoko and brick went to the check out Candy stalls, Miyako and Boomer went to some random games stalls as for me I was still exhausted from all that running so I went and sat on a bench and started eating and star gazing, I don't know where Butch disappeared to, Now if I remember I'm really angry at Butch, why does he always have to insult me? That Jerk, well what was I expecting anyway Its not like I care about him...

_"I hate you butt-head Jerk" _I muttered and one droplet left my right eye.

"_Its fine with me You don't have to like or love me_" he muttered in a dark voice.

"Y-YOU ARE THE WORST "I started running and left him there and entered in the next side park.

"he is a Jerk...a big Jerk...He really is a Jerk...you idiot butt-head Jerk" I panted and ran into park until I banged in to someone and fell on the ground.

"Ouch! You Morons watch where you walking idiots" I said to the 1 of the 5 creepy looking guys.

"What did you say ya Bitch" He was about to slap me but I blocked it and kicked him in the face after that the other 2 came in front of me and 2 of the guys grabbed my hands

"Let me go you Idiotic bastards or I'll kick you in the balls" I Shouted and started to struggle but for some reason they started laughing creepily. 'What should I do this looks really bad, Dafuq is wrong with my luck? why today why did I had to forget my PPGZ belt at Miyako's home?' I questioned My self more and More until I saw the guy I kicked get up and angrily Launch His punch direct at My Face, I shut My eyes close and waited for his punch but it never came.

When Opened My eyes slowly to see what happened, I looked around and saw the 3 bastard on the ground and the other two who were holding Me looked super pale and shaking the hell out, then My eyes stopped at Butch who was looking scary as a Maths book, well I know that was a lame joke but yeah he looked really scary, The two who were holding me ran away like children who saw Ghost or something, I don't care as long as I didn't get punched by a loser that, maybe I should really say thanks to Butc- NO Its His Fault, It was all His fault for getting me into this kind of situation, Hell Yeah it all his Fault not mine.

So in the end I decided not to say Thanks to him, I'm again sitting at the same bench form where it all started and Oh! Butch is sitting is next to me, well the atmosphere of here is not very sweet, He is not talking at all, Maybe I should try to break the Ice, So here I Go.

"I could've saved myself, you didn't have the reason to fight with them you know?" I blurted out what I wanted to say.

"Sure and you could've saved yourself by...How?" He asked irritated, man right now I really don't like his voice.

"I could have...I could have beaten them to a pulp if you didn't interfere you Jerk" he looks really annoyed right now, he is more sexy and hot when he is annoyed but I still hate him.

"don't you Know how to say thank you?" He Glared at me, so I glared back,

"YOU...To start with Its your damn fault and because of you today for the first time in my life I was a bit _scared_ you-you-you!" I whispered the Scared part but before even completing my sentence I got Interrupted with...

"Stupid Butt-head Jerk, I know" His expression got softer as he smiled at me after finishing the sentence.

My face feels like its getting warmer and all the blood of my body is going to the face when he smiled '_Ah! I can never resist to his smile can I, Looks like I do L-love him, no he doesn't even like me so why would he even Love me? Do I really Love him?' _That part was really was the only thing I was thinking at that time.

"Fine its my fault so I'll give you two options" He stood up from the Bench.

"What might that be?" I asked sounding really confused

"First.."he said

"First?" I asked really exited.

"_Be Mine Or I'll be yours_" He smirked at my reaction..

I know I'm all tomato red head to toe, I can feel My body getting all numb after that '_Be Mine Or I'll be yours' _part, what am I supposed to do now? before I knew I found Myself already hugging him and droplet leaving my eyes.

"You a big Jerk you know?" I said crying as he hugged me back,

"But your **_My_** Butt-head Jerk, your all mine" I said and he cupped my face,

"I know and your _**My** _stubborn Girl" as we shared a Blissful kiss...

~End~

* * *

A.N: Thats all I could come up with I know its short but anyway I'll be sure if I make another one-shot I'll make it a bit longer so later guys~


End file.
